Séduction
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto a été acheté par la famille Uchiwa quand il était môme, et vivant aux côtés de Sasuke voilà qu’il en tombe amoureux. Sauf que Sasuke aime Hinata. Naruto va donc l’aider à la séduire.


**Titre : **Séduction

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** des fois je me dis que c'est mieux pour eux s'ils ne sont pas à moi…

**Résumé :** Naruto a été acheté par la famille Uchiwa quand il était môme, et vivant aux côtés de Sasuke voilà qu'il en tombe amoureux. Sauf que Sasuke aime Hinata. Naruto va donc l'aider à la séduire.

**Genre :** One shot (28 pages… Poison Mortel reste imbattable) !

**Couple :** OHOHOHO

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** préparez vos mouchoirs chers gens.

* * *

Huit ans à peine, Naruto regardait de ses grands yeux bleus cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas l'emmener loin de ses parents. Il n'avait pas comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, c'est plus tard en repensant à la liasse d'argents que ses géniteurs avaient eut, qu'il en déduisit la vérité. Il avait été vendu. Et la famille qui l'avait acheté était la plus riche de tout le pays : la famille Uchiwa.

Depuis ses huit ans il avait donc servit d'homme à tout faire pour Monsieur et Madame Uchiwa ainsi que leur deux fils. Les tâches qu'il devait accomplir était souvent les plus ingrates, comme nettoyer les toilettes, la litière du chat, laver tous les carreaux, taper les paillassons, et toutes sortes d'autres choses encore. C'était bien souvent épuisant et le soir il ne tardait pas à s'endormir dans la chambre qu'on lui avait laissé. Elle était petite et se trouvait sous les combles, mais il l'aimait bien, c'était son endroit à lui, où il pouvait se retrouver et réfléchir à sa vie. Mais quelle vie ? Aujourd'hui il avait 15 ans, personne n'avait songé à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, comme tous les ans ce jour il ne l'avait partagé qu'avec lui-même. Il regarda son bras qui lui faisait mal, il avait un énorme bleu, il souffla dessus. Itachi l'avait encore frappé et cette fois-ci son bras s'était cogné contre la table basse. Il avait l'habitude et la douleur ne lui faisait presque plus mal, mais pour son anniversaire il aurait apprécié un meilleur cadeau. En fait le seul à être violent avec lui était le grand frère Uchiwa, les parents eux lui donnaient une liste de tâche sans même lui adresser la parole. Quand au plus jeune, Sasuke, celui qui avait son âge... Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Naruto en pensant a lui. Il était le seul à le considérer comme un humain. Il se souvenait même, une fois où Itachi l'avait frappé trop fort il s'était interposé et avait reçu un coup à sa place. Après il l'avait emmené dans la salle de bain et l'avait soigné. Il se souvenait de ses longs doigts fins qui doucement avaient caressé ses blessures avec de la crème, de cette sorte de gentillesse qui se dégageait derrière la froideur de Sasuke, de ce « fais attention la prochaine fois, débile » qu'il lui avait lancé après l'avoir soigné. Naruto n'avait que 13 ans à cette époque, mais il n'oublierait jamais ce que le brun avait fait pour lui, c'est à ce moment là même qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Sasuke avait encore parfois, des gestes d'affections envers lui, petit, discret, indirect le plus souvent et toujours accompagné d'une remarque cinglante ou d'une insulte, mais le fait en était que cela ne réussissait pas complètement à cacher sa gentillesse, montrant au contraire une maladresse que Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Depuis qu'il avait été acheté, il avait partagé les mêmes écoles que Sasuke – les Uchiwa tenant certainement à ce qu'il ait une éducation malgré son rang - mais jamais on ne les avait vu ensembles et d'ailleurs personne ne se doutait qu'en vérité il partageait la même maison. Il y avait vraiment une énorme différence entre le petit brun toujours bien habillé tiré à quatre épingles et le blond aux vêtements passables dont la coiffure laissait souvent à désirer. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans cette école de gens friqués, tous ne le voyaient que comme un pauvre et personne ne l'approchait. Sasuke, lui, était toujours entouré d'un tas de monde dont il avait l'air de se fiche éperdument et nombre de fois des filles s'étaient retrouvées à aller pleurer seule dans les toilettes, rejetées par ce garçon qui leur semblait si mystérieux. En guise de mystère, Sasuke était en fait quelqu'un de plutôt timide et peut-être de trop fier. Cachant ses innombrables défauts derrière sa froideur. Naruto le connaissait plutôt bien pour l'avoir observé assez longtemps, et il le trouvait bien souvent complètement différent à la maison ou à l'école. Se permettant d'être plus bavard avec sa famille et même petit enfant gâté qui aime les câlins de sa mère. Et s'il arrivait souvent au blond d'être jaloux de cette tendresse dont il était privé, jamais il n'en avait tenu rigueur à Sasuke. Après tout un fils n'est pas coupable des erreurs de ses parents. Bilan donc de sa vie : aujourd'hui il avait 15 ans, il travaillait d'arrache pied tous les jours entre l'entretien de la maison et l'école, il était ignoré par des parents qui n'étaient pas les siens, battu par un type qu'il détestait et amoureux du petit frère de ce même gars. Son sourire disparu. Peu importe les sentiments qu'il nourrissait, Sasuke en plus d'être un garçon ce qui réduisait considérablement ses chances, était issus de la haute société. Lui qui n'était rien et qui ne s'appartenait même pas n'avait en aucun cas le droit de l'aimer. Cette histoire était perdue d'avance…

¤¤¤

Sasuke l'aimait. Il avait 15 ans, et l'amour lui était venu par hasard. C'est ce qu'on appelait le coup de foudre sûrement. Ou alors, il faisait juste sa crise d'ado, ses hormones le travaillaient, et en croisant le regard de cette fille là bas il en était tombé amoureux, c'était tout. Normal à son âge d'avoir envie d'une petite amie. Si seulement elle avait pu faire partie de son fan-club, cela aurait été bien plus aisé pour lui, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait, lui aussi, et ils auraient certainement formés le plus beau couple de l'année, certainement aussi le plus jalousé et le plus riche. Parce qu'en plus d'être tombé amoureux, monsieur Uchiwa n'était pas tombé amoureux de n'importe qui, non pas du tout, la beauté ne lui suffisait pas, la jeune demoiselle n'était autre qu'Hinata Hyuuga, sans doute la famille la plus riche après la sienne. Seulement la donzelle était d'une timidité maladive qui l'empêchait de socialiser correctement, du coup ils ne s'étaient pas très souvent adressés la parole puisque Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment causer. Alors le garçon se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir la séduire. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin, après tout il était tout de même Uchiwa Sasuke, et aucune fille ne pourrait lui refuser son amour. Il lui donna donc rendez-vous après les cours derrière le lycée. Elle vint toute rouge, tricotant ses doigts, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Bien sûr n'importe qui aurait pu se dire que si elle était aussi gênée en sa présence c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais le problème d'Hinata c'était qu'elle se comportait comme cela avec tout le monde. Sasuke, qui était décidé jusque là, se retrouva un peu hésitant. Ce n'était pas si facile que cela de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime. Zut, il aurait dût tomber amoureux de cette Sakura qui le coursait partout, mais elle était bien trop chiante, il la supportait déjà avec difficulté sans sortir avec, alors il ne tiendrait pas deux jours en devenant son petit ami. Bref pour l'instant ça n'était en aucun cas le moment de penser à tout cela, il devait faire part de ses sentiments à Hinata, elle dirait sûrement oui et voilà ils sortiraient ensembles.

- Je t'aime Hinata !

Bah voilà c'était fait, c'était facile finalement.

Elle releva enfin les yeux, surprise. Il faut dire que Sasuke était réputé pour refuser toutes les filles. Et puis il lui avait dit ça d'une manière… Presque vexante. Un peu comme on dit qu'on a faim, qu'on boufferait bien Mac Do, ou que ce soir y a un bon film à la télé. S'il avait un tant soit peu de sentiment pour elle, en tout cas ce n'est pas la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots qui le prouvait.

- Euh… Euh…

C'était tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire à ce moment là. Sasuke essaya de l'aider :

- Et toi ?

- Moi… ??

- Oui toi, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Euuh… Bah… Euh… Non je ne crois pas

Et voilà comment le brun se prit son premier râteau de jeune adolescent. Blessé dans sa fierté il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Puis dit :

- Si tu veux je peux te payer, après tout je suis bien plus riche que toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu te trouves un copain bien friqué.

Parce que Sasuke croyait que tout s'achetait, parce qu'il était persuadé que sous couvert de l'argent on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ca tenait plus de son éducation que par méchanceté, mais la jeune fille le prit vraiment très mal. Elle le gifla et rangea sa timidité dans un tiroir pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait :

- Je ne suis pas ta pute, si tu veux payer des filles, va dans les quartiers chauds !

Puis elle partit, pendant que Sasuke se tenait la joue. Mécontent il s'en alla dans la direction opposée, et quand il arriva au coin du mur il tomba sur Naruto complètement écroulé de rire. Il lui lança un regard noir, et le blond se calma immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Désolé, j'étais venu te chercher parce que la voiture t'attend, mais je t'ai vu discuté avec Hinata et je ne voulais pas te déranger alors…

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Alors tu te permets de te moquer ?

- Eh bien… Oui ! Désolé mais tu as beau avoir tout l'argent que tu veux, tu es vraiment nul avec les filles

- Parce que tu t'y connais toi peut-être ?

Naruto le regarda puis franchement répondit :

- Absolument pas !

- Alors ne te moque pas

- Mais je suis sûr que j'y arrive mieux que toi, parce que l'argent n'achète pas tout.

- Pff

- Laisse moi t'aider, et Hinata te tombe dans les bras dans pas longtemps.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, doutant que la « chose » de ses parents puisse vraiment l'aider, puis finalement par défis avança la main, signe qu'il acceptait le marché. Naruto la serra avec un petit air malin.

¤¤¤

Naruto hésitait entre se tailler les veines ou se cogner la tête contre le mur. Mais quel abruti, voilà qu'il proposait à celui qu'il aimait de … De le caser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Raaaah mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça, je suis complètement débile.

Il soupira, s'étouffant sous son oreiller, il battit des pieds et des bras comme un gosse capricieux. Puis finalement se calma. De toute façon c'était perdu d'avance avec Sasuke, alors autant qu'il profite de ce marché pour passer du temps avec lui. Il se mit debout sur son lit, sautilla dessus :

- Allez go Naruto, montre lui comment plaire aux filles, au moins il aura un bon souvenir de toi.

Il continua à sauter, jusqu'au moment où il entendit le père Uchiwa lui demander de nettoyer la salle de bain. Il accepta d'un « oui » à travers la porte, descendit de son lit, mit son réveil à 4h30 du matin et se coucha.

Le lendemain il fit ses tâches sans se plaindre, prépara le petit déjeuner, puis mangea dans la cuisine tout seul. Les Uchiwa avaient bien sûr un cuisinier personnel, mais ils aimaient que ça soit Naruto qui prépare le repas du matin, c'était même Itachi qui avait eut l'idée. Sûrement pas pour le goût de sa cuisine, surtout parce qu'il aimait lui donner le plus de tâches possibles.

Ensuite il fut l'heure de partir à l'école, il bailla un grand coup, s'étira, prit ses affaires et sortit. Une grande limousine noire attendait devant la maison, il n'y fit pas attention et continua à pied. Il n'allait jamais à l'école en même temps que Sasuke, jamais il n'avait le droit de monter dans les voitures Uchiwa, il se déplaçait toujours à pied, c'était comme ça. Quand il était petit il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le môme de son âge prenait la voiture et que lui on l'envoyait à pattes jusqu'à l'école. Il trouvait ça injuste, c'était vrai ça l'était, mais maintenant il s'en fichait, il était habitué et puis ça lui permettait de prendre l'air. Les mains dans les poches il sifflotait tranquillement, se permettant de dire bonjour à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. La limousine lui passa à côté, certaines personnes s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder, lui continua son chemin sans y prêter aucune attention. Cette voiture ne l'étonnait plus du tout. Ce qui le surpris par contre c'est quand elle s'arrêta. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun stop, ni feu rouge, elle s'était juste planté là au milieu de la route sans raison apparente. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke sortit la tête.

- Monte.

Naruto resta figé sur place. Le brun lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il se dépêche. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix et grimpa dans la limousine. Il referma la porte et la voiture redémarra. Il n'osait plus rien dire, complètement gêné par cette situation qui lui échappait, c'est Sasuke qui prit la parole le premier.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais

- Euh… Oui j'ai dis ça mais…

- Alors aide moi, dis moi ce que je dois faire.

Naruto regarda l'air déterminé de Sasuke, comme cela il ressemblait à un enfant à qui l'on ne doit rien refuser. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, en se disant que si ses fans pouvaient voir toutes les facettes du garçon elles deviendraient encore plus hystériques. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce qui y a ?

- Rien… Rien du tout ! Répondit Naruto essayant de se calmer.

- Alors tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- Oui, oui, je vais t'aider. Ecoute, pour l'instant tu devrais juste aller t'excuser pour ce que tu lui as dit…

Sasuke grimaça. Naruto se mit la main devant la bouche afin de ne pas ré-éclater de rire.

- Je sais, tu n'aimes pas t'excuser.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- A force je te connais.

Il y eut un court silence, puis le blond reprit :

- Si tu ne veux pas t'excuser à haute voix, j'ai une autre manière, mais il faudra attendre la fin des cours

- D'accord, alors retrouvons nous derrière le lycée après les cours.

Naruto leva le pouce en signe d'acquiescement. Sasuke fit arrêter la voiture.

- Tu peux descendre.

Le blond le regarda un instant croyant à une blague, mais ce n'en était pas une. Il soupira et sortit de la voiture alors qu'il n'était même pas encore arrivé au collège. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la route quand Sasuke l'interpella une dernière fois :

- Eh l'abruti, soit à l'heure surtout.

Puis la voiture disparue au tournant. Naruto eut un petit sourire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amoureux de ce con arrogant.

¤¤¤

La journée passa comme une autre journée au lycée. Sasuke fut adulé par toutes ces fans qui n'étaient absolument pas au courant de ses sentiments pour Hinata – et heureusement parce que la brune aurait pu avoir des problèmes avec d'autres filles. Naruto resta seul dans son coin sans s'en offusquer, fit quelques blagues pas drôles à des gens qui marchaient à tous les coups, et s'endormit dans la plupart de ses cours où il se fit rabrouer par les professeurs. Puis vint enfin le moment que tous les deux attendaient, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Sasuke pour apprendre à séduire Hinata, et Naruto pour être avec le brun. Quand la sonnerie retentit le blond se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires. Mais à la sortie de la classe il se fit arrêter par le prof :

- Naruto

- Quoi ???

- J'aimerais te voir un instant, il faut qu'on cause de tes notes

- On ne peut pas en parler un autre jour ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là.

Le prof prit une voix plus grave :

- Non on ne peut pas.

Le blond soupira.

- Monsieuuuur s'il vous plaît !

- Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à penser à travailler au lieu de dormir en classe.

Naruto bafouilla un truc disant qu'il avait du mal à concilier tâches ménagères, dodo et travail à l'école, mais le prof n'en comprit pas un mot.

- Pas la peine de faire la tête, assied toi.

Le blond regarda la chaise que lui proposait le prof, puis la porte ouverte. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et commença à courir. L'homme le poursuivit dans le couloir mais le petit blond s'enfuit trop vite et il ne put le rattraper, Naruto eut le temps tout de même de lui crier :

- Une autre fois peut-être, aujourd'hui je suis pressé !

Et il disparu dans une sortie. Il continua à courir quelques temps, de peur que le prof le retrouve, puis finalement se dirigea derrière le lycée. Sasuke était là, dos au mur et l'attendait. Quand il le vit approcher, il le regarda méchamment, s'approcha et lui donna un coup sur la tête :

- Tu as 12 minutes et 47 secondes de retard le cancre.

Naruto se massa la tête puis tira la langue :

- Désolé grand maître, mais le prof a voulu me retenir... T'as de la chance que je me sois enfuis, bon allez viens, je vais t'aider à la séduire ta belle brune.

Il commença à avancer, mais le brun ne le suivit pas :

- Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens !

- Où on va ?

- Les questions tu les posera après, pour l'instant viens.

Sasuke qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, et surtout pas un type qui travaillait chez lui, rechigna quelques instant sur place. Naruto le regarda amusé, vraiment quelle fierté mal placée.

- Comme tu veux, Sasuke, j'm'en irai séduire Hinata tout seul.

Il se reçu un regard noir, mais finalement le brun accepta de le suivre. Naruto l'entraîna, à pied, jusque chez un fleuriste.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

- A ton avis que fais-t-on chez un fleuriste ?

Sasuke resta silencieux.

- On vient acheter des fleurs pour ta dulcinée va.

Le brun le regarda bizarrement.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Eh bien… Les filles aiment les fleurs.

- Pff

Naruto lui sourit puis alla parler à la vendeuse, lui demandant un jolie bouquet de roses, lui commandant un mélange des couleurs. Rouge, blanche et bleu. Ensuite le blond écrivit un petit mot sur une carte : « désolé pour l'autre fois, voici pour me faire pardonner, Sasuke ». Puis la vendeuse plaça la carte au milieu des roses et demanda l'adresse où on voulait livrer le bouquet.

- Sasuke, c'est à toi de jouer.

Le brun qui avait assisté à la scène jusqu'ici en silence, donna l'adresse d'Hinata, en entendant le nom Hyuuga, la vendeuse eut un petit cri, c'était une famille vraiment riche, elle ne pensait pas un jour livré de simples fleurs là bas, mais puisque ces jeunes garçons payaient elle devait faire son boulot. Naruto qui n'avait pas prêté attention au changement de la vendeuse laissa Sasuke réglé la somme puis ils quittèrent tous les deux le magasin.

- Bon maintenant il faut allez chez Hinata.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir sa réaction.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec tes pourquoi, tu veux la séduire oui ou non ?

- Oui…

- Alors il faut qu'on voit sa réaction. C'est par où chez Hinata alors ?

- On irait plus vite en voiture, prenons un taxi

- Euh… D'accord si tu veux.

Sasuke siffla un taxi qui s'arrêta. En voyant les deux gamins entrés dans son véhicule le chauffeur fit un peu la grimace, le brun sortit de l'argent, l'homme se rassura et demanda l'adresse. Une fois l'information obtenue, il démarra et emmena les deux jeunes gens à destination. Naruto n'en revenait pas, en l'espace d'un jour il était monté dans une limousine et dans un taxi, pour les deux c'était la première fois. Même quand il était petit il n'avait jamais connu que la marche à pied, ses parents trop pauvres pour payer n'importe quel transport. D'ailleurs quand il était monté dans la BMW de monsieur Uchiwa, un soir alors qu'il avait à peine huit ans, c'était la première fois qu'il montait dans une voiture. Tout à ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas que le taxi s'arrêtait devant une grande propriété. C'est Sasuke qui l'appela « débile » qui le ramena à la réalité et il descendit du véhicule. Le taxi partit laissant les deux garçons devant le domaine Hyuuga. Naruto ne s'extasia pas vraiment, il avait l'habitude de voir tant de richesses comme ça, et puis de toute façon à côté de là où il vivait ça semblait même petit.

- Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis voyant un buisson touffu d'où il pourrait bien observer ce qu'il se passerait, il le montra du doigt :

- On va aller se planquer là.

Sasuke refusa tout net.

- Allez viens, fais pas ta chochotte !

- C'est hors de question.

Naruto soupira et choppa le bras du brun et de force l'entraîna dans le buisson. Une fois tous les deux compactés l'un contre l'autre dans leur cachette, le blond se dit qu'il avait eut là une très mauvaise idée tant son cœur se mit à battre vite. Il espérait que Sasuke ne l'entendrait pas, mais il semblait trop ronchonner pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Après quelques temps d'attente, un livreur arriva avec le bouquet. Les deux garçons tendirent les yeux et les oreilles, attentifs. Une servante vint ouvrir, le livreur demanda à voir Hinata Hyuuga, la jeune fille apparu quelques instants plus tard. On lui donna le bouquet. Elle rougit. Regarda le mot, le lu, eut une mine un peu fâché puis finalement ses yeux retrouvant le bouquet, son visage s'empourpra à nouveau. Naruto donna un petit coup d'épaule à Sasuke pour lui montrer que ça marchait. Quand la rue fut de nouveau déserte les deux garçons sortirent de leur cachette. Le brun avait arrêté de ronchonner.

- Tu as vu, elle a eut l'air d'aimer.

- Oui Sasuke, elle a adoré.

- Comment tu savais qu'elle aimerait ?

- Bof, on voit ça partout…

Il tourna le dos au garçon et cueillit une petite fleur qui avait poussé dans l'allée. Il se releva et se retourna vers Sasuke, un sourire au lèvre.

- C'est le pouvoir des fleurs.

Sur ces mots il lui tendit le végétal. Le brun le regarda quelques instant, et sans comprendre il prit la petite plante entre ses doigts délicatement comme si cela était un précieux trésor. Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple petite fleur lui faisait tant d'effet soudainement ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais il la garda précieusement tout le voyage du retour. Naruto le regardait surpris, il ne pensait pas que le brun la conserverait, il était même persuadé qu'il la jetterait. Il lui avait donné juste naturellement comme ça… Mais au fond ça le touchait que Sasuke la garde, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il lui donnait quelque chose.

¤¤¤

- Où étais-tu ?

- Sasuke m'avait demandé un service et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing le percuta de pleins fouets au visage.

- Je me fiche de tes excuses, tu n'as rien fait de la journée, je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus fainéant.

- Pardon Itachi mais…

Le susnommé l'agrippa par les cheveux puis le cogna contre le sol, faisant pleuvoir une série de coups de pieds.

- Cela t'apprendra à faire ton travail plutôt que de traîner !

Quand il fut calmé, il le laissa gisant sur le sol, lui donnant une nouvelle série d'ordres. Naruto se releva comme il put, avec difficulté. Le père Uchiwa passa à ce moment à côté de lui et sans un regard ne fit que lui jeter méchamment :

- Tu n'es pas encore au boulot toi ?

Naruto baissa la tête en silence, puis commença ses tâches.

Sasuke n'avait rien vu, aussitôt rentré il était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait essayé de trouver un vase avec de l'eau et d'y mettre la fleur, mais il avait bien l'impression qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Sa mère à cet instant rentra sans qu'il n'ait le temps de cacher la plante.

- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke ?

- Que fais-tu ici maman ?

- Je venais te dire que ce soir ton père a un rendez-vous important et que donc nous sortons. Itachi viens avec nous. Donc tu seras seul.

- Avec Naruto.

- Oui oui avec Naruto. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Puis elle s'approcha du vase que tenait son fils.

- Si tu veux conserver cette fleur il existe une meilleure façon ?

- Laquelle ?

Elle prit un livre au hasard sur le bureau, y plaça la fleur et le referma.

- Voilà.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il récupéra le livre et remercia sa mère.

- Elle est importante pour toi ?

- Hein ?

- La personne qui t'a offert cette fleur, elle est importante pour toi ?

Le fils marqua un temps d'arrêt. Naruto ? Important pour lui ? Il n'y avait jamais trop pensé. Seulement que cette fleur l'avait touché sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

- Comment tu sais qu'on me l'a offert ?

- La façon dont tu la regardes et dont tu as l'air de l'apprécier. Si tu l'avais juste trouvé par terre je ne pense pas que tu aurais autant tenu à la garder.

- Peut-être…

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce qu'elle est importante pour toi ?

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques secondes les yeux rivés sur le livre, puis les releva pour regarder sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Alors espérons que tu saches un jour…

Puis elle sortit souriante. Sasuke regarda encore le livre où était renfermé la fleur, puis essaya de ne plus y penser, posant le bouquin sur son bureau et cherchant dans son sac les devoirs qu'il devait faire.

¤¤¤

Naruto finit son boulot alors qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Il se frotta le front, rangea les affaires de travails et alla retrouver son plumard. Il était plutôt fatigué et n'avait pas du tout la tête à faire ses devoirs. Les profs ne pourraient jamais le comprendre. Il regarda les bleus que lui avait fait Itachi cette fois-ci, il en avait un beau sur la joue, demain il ne serait pas partit. Bof, si quelqu'un lui demandait – ce dont il doutait – il dirait qu'il est tombé et puis c'est tout. Il se mit en pyjama, et allait se coucher quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Pendant un instant il pensa que c'était un des parents Uchiwa, mais il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Alors il se leva et alla ouvrir, et même si c'était évident que ça ne pouvait être que lui puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls dans la maison, Naruto fut surpris de trouver Sasuke debout sur le pas de sa porte. Il n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer pour s'introduire dans la chambre. C'était plutôt bordélique pour quelqu'un qui rangeait toute la journée, mais dans un sens ça semblait normal, il était plus occupé à nettoyer la maison qu'à faire sa chambre. Sasuke n'eut donc aucune remarque à ce sujet et s'assit sur le lit. Naruto referma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Personne n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre, et il était heureux que son premier visiteur soit le brun. Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regardait le visage de Naruto.

- Itachi t'as encore frappé ?

Le blond se mit à rire doucement :

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude

- Mouais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Naruto eut un autre rire un peu plus triste

- Evidemment…

Puis essayant de reprendre du poil de la bête, il retrouva son grand sourire et demanda :

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'emmène ici ?

Sasuke répondit immédiatement :

- Tu dois encore m'aider pour Hinata.

- Ah… Fit le blond un peu déçu, puis se souvenant que de toute façon il n'avait aucune chance il se reprit, tu veux que je te donne d'autres conseils ?

- Evidemment abruti, je te signale qu'on a passé un marché toi et moi

- C'est vrai.

- Alors ???

Naruto baissa quelques instant la tête puis la releva :

- Et bien je suppose que maintenant tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Hein ?

- Oui, lui causer, essayer d'être ami avec elle.

- Je veux pas être son ami, je veux sortir avec

- Oui mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, il faut qu'elle en sache plus sur toi, que tu l'attires, et donc il faut commencer par voir si vous pouvez être amis…

- Euh… D'accord. Et je dois causer de quoi avec elle ?

- Sasuke c'est toi qui es amoureux d'elle, pas moi. Parle lui de choses et d'autres, de ce qu'elle aime comme film, sa couleur préférée, tout ça.

- Quel film tu aimes ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Ne lui demande peut-être pas comme ça, essaie de faire venir le sujet petit à petit.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Et bien il faut que tu essais, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire à ta place.

- Mais tu as dis que tu m'aiderais Naruto.

- Oui, mais il faut aussi que tu te lances… Ais une discussion avec elle…

Sasuke se mit en tailleur sur le lit.

- Explique moi comment je dois faire.

- Et bien… Et bien soit naturel, je ne sais pas moi. Soit avec elle, comme là maintenant tu es avec moi.

- Je suis comment avec toi ?

- Tu parles, tu n'es pas distant, tu me poses des questions, je te réponds. Voilà…

- Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer juste parce que je cause avec elle ?

- Peut-être pas, mais ça sera déjà un bon début.

- Hmm…

Naruto qui voyait que la discussion était clause pensait que le brun allait partir, et dans sa tête il cherchait n'importe quelle sujet ou idée pour qu'il reste. Mais finalement Sasuke trouva à sa place.

- Je sais.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas m'aider, tu vas faire Hinata et je devrai te parler comme si tu étais elle, ça sera un bon entraînement et tu pourras me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.

Il fut difficile à cet instant pour le blond de ne pas se mettre à rougir et bégayer, mais il réussit à se contenir.

- C'est d'accord.

- Très bien… Je commence.

- Vas-y

- Bonjour Hinata, tu vas bien ce matin ?

- Oui… Et toi ?

- Oui.

- Merci pour les fleurs

- De rien.

- Stop !

- Quoi ?

- Ca va pas du tout là Sasuke, essaie de relancer le sujet, ne te contente pas d'un simple « de rien » sinon elle va partir et puis voilà.

- Euh… Ok.

- C'est repartit.

Et le jeu continua ainsi quelques temps, Sasuke faisait des progrès au fur à mesure des conseils du blond, au final il arrivait à tenir une discussion.

- C'est bien, je pense que c'est bon Sasuke, tu es près.

- Ok !

Il se leva sans rien ajouter et s'apprêta à partir. Et puis finalement il se rassit sur le lit et regarda Naruto :

- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

- Euh… Le blanc…

- Je ne demande pas à Hinata…

- Hein ?

- Naruto, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

- Le orange… Pourquoi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, le laissant complètement dubitatif. Depuis quand sa couleur préférée intéressait-il quelqu'un ? Et surtout depuis quand cela intéressait-il Sasuke ?

Il se coucha le cœur léger, il était vraiment content de cette soirée avec l'Uchiwa, même si le but en avait été d'apprendre au brun à séduire Hinata, il avait pu profiter de lui en lui posant la réciproque de ses questions. Sasuke n'y avait peut-être pas réfléchis, mais de cette manière Naruto en avait encore appris un peu plus sur lui et si ce n'était pas grand-chose, cela le touchait profondément. Seulement cela n'était peut-être pas bon, parce qu'il allait s'attacher encore plus alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir…

¤¤¤

- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

- Le blanc… Et toi ?

Sasuke allait répondre le bleu puis finalement autre chose sortie de sa bouche :

- Le orange.

- Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas.

- C'est vrai.

Bizarrement, même si le brun s'était sentit très alaise en parlant à Naruto, là il l'était beaucoup moins, et restait plus silencieux qu'il ne l'aurait dut. Il mit ça sur le compte de la gêne parce qu'il était amoureux d'Hinata. Ils continuèrent quelques temps la discussion, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, puis ils allèrent en cours. A la pause ils se revirent, apparemment le plan de Naruto semblait fonctionner, au grand damne du blond et des fangirls qui courraient après Sasuke. Finalement à la fin de la journée, la jeune fille ravalait son premier jugement sur le brun et se dit qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ils se quittèrent en bon terme. Sasuke était plutôt content de lui, il monta dans sa voiture un petit sourire arrogant accroché au visage, oubliant à qui il devait son succès. Les journées s'écoulèrent, toutes pareils, chaque fois Hinata et lui se causaient durant les pauses en bons amis. Au bout d'une semaine Sasuke se lassa, il en avait marre, il ne voulait pas être ami avec elle, il voulait en faire sa femme. Le week-end, pendant que Naruto ratissait le jardin, il vint à sa rencontre.

- Oh l'abruti, c'est tout ?

Le blond essaya de racler plus vite, croyant à un reproche sur sa vitesse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je ratisse le jardin

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais d'Hinata et moi.

- Ah… De ça.

Naruto gratta le sol plus fort, enfin qu'est ce qu'il allait imaginer ? Sasuke n'allait pas s'intéresser à lui, bien sûr qu'il était là pour Hinata et pas pour le voir ratisser.

- Alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Ca ne marche pas entre vous ? Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble maintenant.

- Oui, mais partit comme ça, à 90 ans on sera toujours amis.

Ca ne serait pas plus mal songea Naruto.

- Alors aide moi.

- Oui d'accord, attend j'y réfléchis.

A vrai dire le blond avait déjà une idée sur la question, s'étant imaginé faire ce genre de trucs avec Sasuke un jour – ce qui bien sûr ne restait qu'un rêve pour lui.

- Emmène là au restaurant.

- Oh oui, d'accord.

Et alors que le brun s'éloignait décidé à inviter Hinata le lundi même, Naruto l'arrêta en se mettant devant lui.

- Non, attend, il faut que je te montre ce que tu dois faire, sinon rien ne changera et vous resterez amis.

Sasuke acquiesça :

- Très bien.

- Mais il faut que je continue mon travail d'abord.

Conclua Naruto recommençant sa tâche. Le brun plutôt pressé, alla chercher un râteau dans la remise et l'aida. Le blond eut un petit sourire, et se motiva deux fois plus pour arranger le jardin. Une fois ce travail finis, l'en attendait encore pleins d'autre, mais impatient l'Uchiwa lui dit :

- Après tout, je t'ordonne de m'obéir !

Plus heureux qu'autre chose par cet ordre, Naruto accepta sans rechigner.

- Et que voulez-vous mon cher maître ?

- Allons dans un restaurant et montre moi comment draguer Hinata.

- Allez… Dans un restau… Toi et moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, comme ça tu pourras me montrer.

Le blond se retint de sauter de joie.

- Bon d'abord il faut que tu t'habilles un peu plus classe Sasuke, parce que tee-shirt-short ça ne le fera pas dans un rendez-vous.

- D'accord.

Il partit dans sa chambre et revint habillé en pantalon noir et en chemise blanche. Naruto avala difficilement, tellement il trouvait le brun beau comme ça.

- Euh… C'est… Parfait, réussit-il à articuler malgré tout.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu dois aussi bien t'habiller non ?

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu dois jouer Hinata, elle sera bien habillée, donc toi aussi tu dois l'être.

- Oui mais…

Naruto ne continua pas sa phrase, bien s'habiller pour lui c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais, tes parents n'ont pas comme réelle occupation de bien m'habiller…

Sasuke compris. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tiens je te les donne, de toute façon elles ne me vont plus.

Naruto prit les habits qu'on lui tendait, le cœur en pelote. Il eut du mal à se reprendre, statufié, les vêtements dans les mains.

- Eh l'abruti, tu te dépêches !

Il se réveilla puis couru dans sa chambre pour mettre les habits que venaient de lui donner Sasuke. Comme il était un peu plus petit, les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement bien. C'est comme ça que Naruto se retrouva en jean bleu foncé, avec pour haut un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue et une veste noire. Bon c'est sûr qu'avec les sandales qu'il avait aux pieds ça faisait pas vraiment classe, mais là il était heureux. Il portait des habits que le brun avait mis, des habits qu'il lui avait donné. Il aurait voulu s'extasier plus longtemps, mais Sasuke l'interpella depuis le bas, lui signifiant de se dépêcher. Il descendit donc. Le brun avait les yeux baissés, quand il entendit le craquement dans les marches il releva le regard et tomba sur… Naruto.

Il n'avait jamais fais vraiment attention, mais là, le voyant bien habillé, il le trouva vraiment très beau. Trop beau même. Il fallait qu'il se calme, c'était quoi ce délire et ses pensés ? C'est là que ses yeux tombèrent sur les chaussures de Naruto, il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Le blond suivit son regard.

- Bah… J'ai que ça.

- Bon j'ai pas le choix faut aussi que je te donne des chaussures.

Il fouilla dans son meuble à chaussures, meuble qui au passage était immense. Il finit par en sortir une paire de converses blanches.

- Ca devrait aller ça.

Naruto regarda les chaussures tendues. D'abord des fringues et maintenant des converses. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour lui faire faire un infarctus de joie.

- Allez prend les, idiots.

Il obéit, les prit, retourna dans sa chambre, enfila des chaussettes et les chaussures. Puis redescendit tout souriant.

- Merci Sasuke.

Ce dernier qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher ces yeux de ceux du blond se contenta d'un geste. Puis prenant sur lui il se retourna.

- Bon partons au restaurant.

A nouveau le blond eut le droit de grimper dans la limousine que Sasuke avait commandé à un de ses chauffeurs.

- Quel restaurant choisir ?

- Eh bien… Peut-être que tu devrais lui laisser le choix, ou faire par rapport à ses goûts. Si son plat préféré c'est le poisson va plutôt dans un restaurant où ils en proposent plus qu'ailleurs, si c'est la pizza, va dans une pizzeria.

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Quel est ton plat préféré Naruto ?

- Moi ? Les ramens.

- Très bien, alors je connais un restaurant parfait.

Le blond le regarda :

- Oui mais… C'est Hinata que tu dois emmener dans le restaurant qu'elle aime.

- Je sais, mais bon même si tu joues le rôle d'Hinata, tu ne peux pas savoir ses réels goûts, autant que je t'emmène dans un endroit que tu aimes toi.

Naruto avait envie de lui dire qu'il était trop injuste, faire ça ne le rendrait que plus amoureux de lui tandis qu'il n'avait que le mot Hinata à la bouche. Mais il resta silencieux, et la limousine les conduisit jusqu'au restaurant choisit par Sasuke. C'était un petit restau modeste, qui proposait un très grand choix de ramen.

- Ichikaru est le meilleur restaurant de ramen.

Naruto fut surpris que Sasuke accepte de rentrer dans un endroit qui ne respirait pas la richesse. Ils s'assirent les deux à une table et passèrent leur commande.

- Alors explique moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Au début discute juste avec elle comme tu as l'habitude de le faire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Il faut y aller doucement, sinon elle peut mal le prendre et tout sera à recommencer.

- Bon je te fais confiance, jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que tu as conseillé a marché.

Le blond lui sourit, puis les ramens arrivèrent et oubliant la véritable raison de sa présence ici, il se jeta dessus. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était mignon. Il n'y fit pas attention et attaqua son bol. En très peu de temps Naruto eut finis le sien, il guetta Sasuke du coin de l'œil, qui mangeait délicatement comme si la nourriture était en or. Il réprima un rire devant cet air si fier, puis finalement avança sa main vers celle du garçon qui était posé sur le bol, l'autre tenant les baguettes. Il déposa doucement ses doigts dessus, le brun arrêta de manger et le regarda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu devrais doucement lui caresser la main.

- Hein ?

- Puis la regarder droit dans les yeux, te montre pas fier ou arrogant, regarde la juste amoureusement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien tu l'aimes non ?

- Oui

- Alors regarde là avec tes sentiments dans les yeux.

Et tout en expliquant à Sasuke ce qu'il devait faire, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser ses gestes. Caressant la main du brun, et le regardant les yeux brillants. Tombant sur le regard du blond, le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement, puis reprit son rythme normal. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire, pourquoi est-ce que Naruto le regardait comme ça ? Bien sûr, il lui montrait juste ce qu'il devait faire, c'était ça. Sasuke ne s'inquiéta donc plus et laissa le blond lui expliquer.

- Et puis une fois qu'elle aura finis de manger, tu prends une serviette et doucement tu l'approches de sa bouche pour l'essuyer. Si tu vois qu'elle recule bien sûr tu ne le fais pas, mais je pense que ça devrait marcher. Après ça elle ne sera plus si sûre de ressentir que de l'amitié pour toi.

Naruto récupéra sa main et son regard bizarre, puis attendit que Sasuke finisse son bol. Ce dernier pourtant restait les baguettes en l'air, et puis doucement il les posa sur la table, prit une serviette et l'approcha du blond.

- Tu t'en es foutu partout espèce d'imbécile.

Et il nettoya sans aucune délicatesse la bouche de Naruto.

- Ahaha tu as compris ce qu'il fallait faire, expliqua le blondinet essayant de rester calme, mais bon faut que tu sois plus délicat avec elle et ne la traite pas d'imbécile sinon elle ne va pas apprécier.

En bon élève Sasuke écoutait chaque conseil en acquiesçant, limite s'il n'allait pas sortir un petit carnet et prendre note pour ne pas se tromper pendant « l'interro ». Naruto réprima un soupire, si seulement Sasuke avait pu mettre autant d'effort pour le séduire lui et pas Hinata, mais au final c'était la brune qui allait avoir le droit d'appartenir à l'Uchiwa. Cette chanceuse… Pourquoi faisait-elle la difficile ?

Finalement ils rentrèrent après le repas, et même si Naruto était heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec son fantasme, il avait un arrière goût dans la bouche. Chaque fois qu'il semblait se rapprocher du brun, c'était juste pour lui rappeler à quel point il était loin en vérité. Il reprit son ménage vite fait avant qu'on lui fasse une remarque, mais il venait à peine de commencer qu'Itachi arriva. Il serra les dents, persuadé de se faire battre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces fringues ?

- Ah… C'est à Sasuke

- Comment ça se fait que tu portes les vêtements de mon frère ? Tu les as volé ?

- Non c'est lui qui me les a donné

- Menteur, tu n'es qu'un voleur.

- Non, il me les a vraiment donné, va lui demander.

Itachi le cogna :

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Naruto resta silencieux. C'est à cet instant que Sasuke arriva :

- Au fait Naruto je voulais te demander…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase tombant sur la scène.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ce minable me dit que tu lui as donné tes habits.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie, ça ne te regarde pas.

Itachi serra les poings, puis finalement eut une bonne idée. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui n'en fut pas vraiment rassuré.

- Ne le frappe pas, ordonna Sasuke.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas le frapper.

Sur ces mots il prit les manches de la veste de Naruto et tira dessus de manière à les arracher. Puis sortant un canif qu'il emmenait partout, il déchira le tee-shirt. Le blond était incapable de bouger, et le jean finis dans le même état.

- Ah tiens les chaussures aussi.

Il découpa les lacets.

- Voilà je te trouve beaucoup mieux comme ça

Puis il s'en alla en rigolant, fier de sa méchanceté et de l'humiliation qu'il venait de faire vivre à « sa chose ». Naruto tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il avait toujours tout supporté, que ça soit les coups ou l'indifférence des membres de cette famille, mais détruire ainsi le premier cadeau de son amour, ses habits en plus, des habits dont il était aussi fier… Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues. Sasuke s'accroupit en face de lui :

- Eh bah quoi, fais pas cette tête, c'était que des fringues, je t'en donnerai d'autres.

- Non c'était celles là que je voulais. Pleurnicha le blond.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est parce que toi tu crois que l'argent suffit pour ton bonheur, tu ne vois pas la valeur de certaines choses.

Sasuke resta silencieux, puis repensa à la fleur enfermée dans un livre posé sur le bureau de sa chambre, alors finalement il répondit :

- Si je comprends.

- Alors si tu comprends, fiche moi la paix.

Le brun pourtant resta, et doucement posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto.

- Allez pleure pas.

- T'es nul pour consoler les gens Sasuke, expliqua le blond dans un sanglot.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre alors ?

Naruto eut un petit rire et renifla :

- D'accord je t'apprendrai ça aussi.

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler puis il repoussa Sasuke.

- Allez, j'ai encore pleins de travail.

- Tu ne veux pas changer tes habits ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Il enleva les chaussures qui n'étaient plus utilisable, puis en chaussettes continua son ménage. Sasuke le regarda un peu, puis alla chercher un chiffon :

- Je vais t'aider, après tout c'est de ma faute si tu as pris du retard.

Naruto fut content, finalement la journée se terminait bien, Sasuke l'avait aidé deux fois et invité au restaurant, et même si Itachi avait essayé de tout briser en déchirant ses vêtements, le brun restait auprès de lui et avait voulu le consoler. Cela le rendait vraiment heureux. Après tout même si son histoire d'amour était impossible, s'ils pouvaient être amis, alors Naruto en serait déjà très heureux. Oui vraiment très heureux.

¤¤¤

- Alors comment ça c'est passé au restaurant ?

Sasuke était venu dans sa chambre ce soir là après son rendez-vous avec Hinata.

- Je pense que ça avance.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Oui… Tu as d'autres idées ?

- Tu es toujours aussi pressé

- C'est possible.

Naruto lui sourit. Sasuke resta de marbre. En fait même s'il avait dit au blond que sa relation avançait, le repas au restaurant l'avait vraiment ennuyé. Il n'avait pas du tout fait ce que Naruto lui avait conseillé et même sans ça il lui avait semblé que la jeune fille craquait pour lui.

- Il y a peut-être le cinéma

- Le cinéma ?

- Oui. Tu n'as qu'à l'y emmener.

- D'accord… Alors demain allons-y ensembles

- Hein ?

- Il faut que tu me montres ce que je dois faire.

- Mais Sasuke, tu peux le deviner tout seul non ?

Le brun se releva :

- Bon je compte sur toi pour demain.

Et il sortit de la chambre. Naruto sourit, il allait aller au cinéma avec Sasuke, c'était vraiment super, tout heureux il redescendit de sa chambre et décida de commencer les tâches pour le lendemain. Il travailla jusque très tard, puis mit son réveil très tôt afin de continuer son travail. Il fournirait un maximum d'effort, juste pour cette sortie au cinéma…

¤¤¤

Le lendemain soir arriva.

- Tu veux aller voir quel film ?

- Choisis toi.

- Mais je suppose que je devrai demander à Hinata ce qu'elle veut voir

- Oui.

- Alors toi, qu'est ce que tu veux voir ?

Voyant que Sasuke insisterait, Naruto regarda les affiches et les synopsis et finalement pointa un film qui l'intéressait. Le brun paya les places. Le blond montra du doigt un marchand de pop-corn :

- Tu pourras en acheter avec Hinata, je pense que c'est un bon moyen pour que vos mains se rencontrent et tout ça.

Sasuke acheta du pop-corn :

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire tu sais…

- J'ai voulu en acheter.

- Comme tu veux.

Une fois dans la salle, ils se placèrent au fond, tranquillement. Naruto n'osait pas aller dans le paquet de pop-corn, mais Sasuke lui tendit.

- Prends-en

- D'accord.

Et il se servit, se méfiant à ne pas toucher les doigts du brun. Puis le film démarra. Sasuke au bout de cinq minutes se pencha vers Naruto puis chuchota :

- Alors ?

- Alors tu attends encore un peu.

Une demi heure passa. Enfin le blond expliqua au brun :

- Bon à peu près à ça du film, tu espères qu'elle ait posé sa main sur le rebord du siège et doucement tu poses la tienne sur la sienne, comme ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke.

- Bien sûr si tu vois qu'elle est réticente enlève ta main, mais bon si ça s'est bien passé au restau devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Sasuke qui avait le cœur battant sans comprendre pourquoi demanda :

- Et si jamais elle semble réticente ?

- Dans ce cas là…

Naruto enleva sa main.

- Tu n'insistes pas, ou tu recommenceras plus tard.

Mais Sasuke dans un réflexe récupéra la main du blond et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Le blond déglutit.

- Peut-être qu'elle fera ça ?

- Peut-être…

Il voulu retirer sa main mais le brun la serra plus fort.

- Tu sais Sasuke, je ne suis pas Hinata.

- C'est vrai.

Mais même cette remarque ne fit rien, et sa main resta dans celle de Sasuke. Bof après tout, autant en profiter. Et lui-même resserra son étreinte. Dans la tête du brun tout se mélangeait, oui il savait que Naruto n'était pas Hinata, pourtant il avait envie de rester comme ça avec lui, mais pourquoi exactement ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur le film, mais la chaleur de la main du blond dans la sienne lui tenaillait l'esprit. Finalement il sentit une tête glissée sur son épaule, il s'apprêta à demander à Naruto si c'était un plan pour séduire Hinata mais il remarqua que le blond s'était endormi, il avait sûrement trop travaillé et ne s'était pas assez reposés.

- Idiot va, c'est pourtant toi qu'a choisis le film.

Mais la tête de Sasuke se posa doucement sur celle du blond, après tout comme technique de drague c'était efficace…

¤¤¤

Sasuke emmena Hinata au cinéma, il choisit le film à sa place, n'acheta pas de pop corn et quand elle tenta de poser sa main sur la sienne, il eut un petit geste réticent. Pourtant il la laissa faire, après tout il l'aimait non ? Et s'il la repoussait il allait la perdre et ça serait bête maintenant qu'il était arrivé jusque là. Plus tard ils se quittèrent et Sasuke n'était toujours pas satisfait. Cela avançait pourtant plutôt vite maintenant et il était sûr qu'Hinata lui tomberait facilement dans les bras dorénavant, cependant cela ne le ravissait pas vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas spécialement pourquoi, il faudrait qu'il demande à Naruto ce qu'il devrait faire à l'avenir. Le soir il se dirigea donc jusque vers la chambre du blond, mais sa mère l'arrêta dans le couloir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais voir Naruto.

Elle lui sourit :

- Oh vraiment ? Il y a longtemps que tu vas le voir comme ça ?

- Eh bien… Peut-être quelques semaines, mais pas vraiment longtemps.

- D'accord.

- Euh… Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non non c'est très bien. Après tout cela doit lui faire du bien d'avoir un ami.

- Un… ami ?

- Vous n'êtes pas amis ?

- Euh…

Sasuke n'y avait pas vraiment pensé parce qu'il avait prit Naruto comme la personne avec qui il avait fait un marché. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient peut-être devenus amis comme ça. Il regarda sa mère et acquiesça :

- Si, si on est ami.

- C'est très bien, eh bah je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Le garçon commença donc à monter les escaliers qui emmenaient jusqu'à Naruto, mais à nouveau la voix de sa mère l'arrêta :

- Oh, au fait Sasuke, j'ai oublié de te demander. La personne qui t'a offert la fleur, tu l'aimes finalement ou non ?

Sasuke cru que son cœur allait rompre à cette question, mais il se contint, ne put cependant rien répondre et monta les escaliers en courant pour rentrer dans la chambre de Naruto en claquant la porte. En bas sa mère éclata de rire et partit, c'était par moment marrant de voir son fils grandir.

¤¤¤

Naruto regardait Sasuke qui venait d'arriver à toute vitesse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun sursauta, puis secoua la tête :

- Non, non tout vas bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Naruto qui était déjà dans son lit.

- Ca c'est bien passé avec Hinata ?

- Hein ?Hein ? HeHein ?

- … Ca c'est mal passé alors ?

- Euh… Ah si si, ça c'est très très bien passé.

Naruto fronça les sourcils :

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Tu es bizarre.

Sasuke essaya de reprendre contenance, respira bien fort puis regarda Naruto :

- Non ce n'est rien.

- D'accord si tu le dis.

- J'étais venu te voir pour savoir ce que je devais faire maintenant.

- Eh bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassé ?

- Non

- Mais tu penses qu'elle t'aime maintenant ou non ?

- Je pense que oui elle a l'air de m'aimer.

- Alors tu devrais lui dire tes sentiments.

- Euh…

- D'accord, je te montre.

Naruto se dit que s'il voulait faire part de ce qu'il ressentait à Sasuke c'était le meilleur moyen, le brun penserait qu'il lui montrerait juste comment se déclarer à Hinata, mais au moins il aurait put être sincère. Doucement il avança sa main et la posa sur la joue du brun pour qu'il le regarde.

- Je t'aime. C'est vraiment dingue comme je t'aime. Et chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je t'aime un peu plus. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, et je rêve même de pouvoir t'embrasser. Je suis amoureux de toi, vraiment…

Et emporté par l'ardeur de ses paroles, par ses propres sentiments, Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Se rendant compte de son geste, il essaya de ne pas paniquer et de faire comme si il avait juste montré au brun comment il devait s'y prendre.

- Voilà, tu dois faire comme ça.

Sasuke le cœur battant se releva d'un coup.

- D'accord, j'ai compris Naruto. J'y vais.

- Hein quoi maintenant ?

- Oui, plutôt ça sera fait, mieux ce sera.

Naruto fut surpris par la rapidité de la chose, il savait que Sasuke était impatient, mais à ce point ? Il aimait Hinata comme ça qu'il veuille lui dire aussi vite ? Le brun quitta la chambre et Naruto baissa les yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer, voilà cette fois-ci c'était bien fini. Et sûrement qu'une fois avec Hinata, Sasuke ne lui adresserait plus la parole et les choses redeviendraient comme avant. Même s'il était content de ces derniers jours passés en compagnie du brun, il aurait voulu que ça dure pour toujours et pas seulement le temps de le caser avec une autre. Enfin de toute façon, depuis le début il connaissait le dénouement de cette histoire, pourtant même s'il le savait cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Comme quoi il reste toujours un espoir dans notre tête même pour les situations les plus désespérées.

¤¤¤

Sasuke était dans la voiture qui se dirigeait vers la demeure Hyuuga. Il regardait par la fenêtre sans voir grand-chose. Des images semblaient apparaître dans la vitre, des images que lui projetait son cerveau. Il y avait Naruto qui souriait, et Naruto qui descendait les marches bien habillées, Naruto qui le regardait, Naruto qui lui disait « je t'aime » comme s'il était Hinata, et puis soudain sa mère avec un petit sourire qui lui demandait s'il aimait ou pas cette personne qui lui avait offert la fleur. Le chauffeur le ramena à la réalité en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sasuke secoua la tête et descendit de la voiture.

¤¤¤

Finalement c'était trop dur, les larmes se mirent à couler toute seule. Si seulement il avait put naître riche, alors peut-être que Sasuke et lui auraient au moins été amis, et si ça se trouve leurs sentiments auraient évolué, mais il était plus que pauvre. A cet instant il aurait donné beaucoup pour être à la place d'Hinata. Il était persuadé qu'elle ignorait la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimé par le brun.

¤¤¤

Sasuke sonna à la porte, on vint lui ouvrir, il demanda à voir Hinata, au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille descendit, elle avait dût se rhabiller en vitesse puisque sa chemisette n'était pas bien mise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tard Sasuke ?

Le brun la regarda, puis s'approcha :

- En fait…

¤¤¤

Naruto avait arrêté de pleurer, il s'était assit sur le sol et regardait la porte en silence. A cette heure-ci, Sasuke avait déjà dût se re-déclarer à Hinata et ils devaient être entrain de se bécoter quelque part. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir disparaître tant son cœur lui faisait mal. Sa vie était bien inutile, il était destiné à être l'esclave de la famille Uchiwa jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se sentait vide et inutile. Et puis on frappa à sa porte, il releva les yeux sans espoir et laissa Sasuke entrer. Venait-il pour lui raconter comment Hinata et lui s'aimaient ? A tout hasard il demanda :

- Alors ça c'est bien passé ?

Sasuke répondit avec un air contrarié :

- Pas du tout, et c'est de ta faute espèce d'idiot.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Qu'est ce qui n'a pas été ?

Le brun s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et passa deux doigts sous son menton puis il avança son visage regardant fixement le blond. Ce dernier était paralysé et ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Tu ne m'as pas montré comment l'embrasser, Naruto.

Et sur ces mots, Sasuke posa sa bouche sur celle de l'autre garçon. Naruto n'en revint pas, il ne sut pas comment agir et resta juste sans bouger, fermant les yeux et profitant du moment. Il sentit la langue de l'autre caresser ses lèvres et se demanda comment son cœur réussissait à tenir le choc, il s'abandonna complètement, laissant Sasuke s'introduire dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, reprenant un peu d'air puis laissant leurs lèvres se trouver à nouveau, ils semblaient indécollables.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Naruto se sentit comme après un long rêve, trop beau et trop irréel. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke en face de lui.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin que je te montre comment embrasser ?

- Non j'avais juste envie.

- Mais pourtant tu aimes Hinata…

- Non.

Naruto cligna des yeux surpris.

- Non je ne l'aime plus. Enfin peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, c'était juste par orgueil je pense…

- Mais… Tu semblais tellement pressé d'y aller.

- C'est vrai, j'avais plutôt hâte que tout cela se termine.

- Tu ne lui a pas dis que tu l'aimais ?

Sasuke eut un petit sourire amusé :

- Pas exactement non.

¤¤¤

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tard Sasuke ?

Le brun la regarda, puis s'approcha :

- En fait…

Hinata se mit à rougir, allait-il refaire sa déclaration ? Alors elle avait hâte, car elle avait succombé à son charme.

- En fait…

Sasuke regardait toujours Hinata, mais aucun mot d'amour ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

- En fait…

- Oui Sasuke ?

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là déjà ? Pourquoi il devait dire à cette fille qu'il l'aimait ? Est-ce que c'était vrai d'abord ? L'image de Naruto lui donnant une fleur s'imposa à son esprit en même temps que la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite. Ces mots qu'il avait dit, comme pour lui expliquer comment se déclarer. Non, il ne lui expliquait rien. Non, il était sincère…

- Alors ça…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sasuke ?

- Naruto m'aime

- Hein ?

- Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?

- Tu n'étais pas là pour me dire quelque chose ?

- Si, en fait tu as raison, j'étais là pour te dire de m'oublier.

- Comment ?Hinata, oublie

- Oublie moi Hinata.

- Mais…

- En fait si je t'ai séduit c'était juste parce que tu m'as refusé…

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois, il y a une personne qui m'a expliqué comment te draguer, rien ne vient de moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre

- Hinata je ne t'aime pas.

La jeune fille perdit soudainement sa timidité :

- Sasuke, pourtant tu avais dit…

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit !

- Non, je ne veux pas, je serais prête à te payer.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, puis passa son doigt sous le menton d'Hinata avançant très près son visage :

- L'argent n'achète pas tout, ma belle.

Et ça c'était Naruto qui lui avait appris. Sur ces derniers mots il la laissa, seule debout devant son allée, regrettant de ne pas avoir accepté le jour où il lui avait dit ses sentiments.

¤¤¤

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

- Oui

- Mais… mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'aimais.

Naruto se mit à rougir.

- Euh, bah, euh… Mais tu n'étais pas obligé… Et puis elle aussi t'aimait.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- On ne paye pas les gens qu'on aime va.

- Mais toi…

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne devais pas l'aimer.

Le blond baissa les yeux. Sasuke savait maintenant ses sentiments, il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Quoi ?

- … Que je t'aime…

- Non, ça devrait ?

- Je suis un garçon

- Oui, j'ai remarqué.

- Et pire, je suis… Enfin… Je n'ai pas d'argent, je ne suis rien.

Sasuke acquiesça, puis changea complètement de sujet.

- Je t'aime.

- Hein mais…

Le brun donna une petite claque sur le front de Naruto.

- Fais pas l'idiot ! Si tu veux de l'argent, j'en ai autant que tu peux en rêver.

- L'argent ne m'intéresse pas…

- Je sais.

Sur ces mots Sasuke passa un bras autour de Naruto et l'attira contre lui.

- A force de m'aider à séduire Hinata, c'est toi qui m'as séduit Naruto.

Le blond rougit de plus belle.

- Je me fiche que tu sois aussi un garçon ou que tu sois pauvre. Je me fiche même que tu sois le larbin de mes parents. Pour moi tu es Naruto et je t'aime.

Les deux bras du blondinet entourèrent le corps de Sasuke, ses doigts s'accrochant au tee-shirt du brun.

- Sasuke, je voudrais tellement pouvoir croire en tes paroles

- Crois moi

- Je voudrais tellement me réveiller demain et que tout ça soit encore vrai

- Ca l'est

- Que tout ça soit possible…

- C'est possible

- J'ai tellement attendu sans jamais vraiment y croire…

Sasuke resserra son étreinte, passant son autre bras autour de Naruto.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, je n'avais pas vu

Le blond se mit à rire.

- Dorénavant, je t'interdis de me quitter.

- D'accord.

- Je ne mens pas, Sasuke… Sasuke… Si tu me quittes, je n'aurai plus qu'à mourir.

- Je resterai près de toi.

- Je t'aime tellement…

Sasuke lui caressa le dos doucement, puis enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Naruto, le cœur tambour battant.

- Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi…

Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre comme ça durant une éternité qui sembla passer comme quelques secondes. Quand Sasuke se sépara doucement de Naruto, il se rendit compte que son amour c'était endormi. Il l'observa quelques temps, et tomba encore plus amoureux.

- Jamais je ne pourrai te quitter Naruto, c'est trop tard maintenant.

Il le porta et l'installa sur le lit, il n'eut pas le courage de le laisser seul et s'installa avec lui, se serrant. Dans son sommeil le blond se blottit contre Sasuke. Et ainsi établi le brun ne tarda pas à rejoindre Naruto au pays des rêves.

¤¤¤

Naruto était persuadé que Sasuke au matin aurait changé d'avis. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et quand il pensa que même si ce dernier l'aimait il ferait tout pour le cacher aux autres, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en fait le brun le conduise jusqu'à l'école avec lui et qu'une fois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment il n'hésite pas à le prendre par la main. Ainsi tout le monde au lycée su que Sasuke l'idole des filles, issu de la famille la plus riche du pays, sortait avec Naruto que tout le monde ignorait. C'était incroyable, personne ne les avait jamais vu ensembles et les voilà maintenant qui se baladait main dans la main et s'échangeaient des sourires. On n'avait même jamais vu Sasuke parler autant. Les filles se mangeaient les ongles, Hinata traînait des pieds ravalant sa timidité pour envoyer balader tout le monde. Mais le brun s'en fichait royalement, il avait bien mieux à regarder, bien plus intéressant à faire, il se sentait tellement bien avec Naruto qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu l'ignorer aussi longtemps. La journée se termina sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne la voient passé et ils rentrèrent ensembles. Cependant une fois devant la maison, le blond lâcha la main de Sasuke.

- J'ai pleins de boulot, on se voit ce soir ?

Le brun attrapa le bras de Naruto

- On se voit maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que je nettoie et...

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain. D'ailleurs plus jamais.

- Mais…

- Naruto, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans tout ça. Je veux que l'on te traite comme un être humain… Et… Egalement comme la personne que j'aime.

- Tu veux le dire à tes parents ?

- Oui

- Non

- Si

- Ne le fais pas, Sasuke, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais le faire

- Ils vont me jeter dehors, on ne pourra plus jamais se voir Sasuke.

- Ils ne le feront pas.

- Leur fils doit se marier avec une riche héritière, pas sortir avec un minable comme moi !

- Abruti, je me fiche d'avec qui veulent me marier mes parents, moi c'est toi que je veux.

- Mais…

- S'ils te mettent dehors, j'irai dehors avec toi.

- Si tu fais ça, tu perdras tout

- Je t'aurai toi.

Naruto secoua la tête en signe de non.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?

- Si bien sûr que si… Mais je ne veux pas être responsable de tout ça, je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies tout pour moi. Il vaut mieux qu'ils l'ignorent

- Ils le sauront.

- Non !

Sasuke prit les épaules du blond et répéta en détachant chaque syllabe :

- Ils le sauront.

Et sans laisser le temps à Naruto de le contredire, il choppa sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il le fit entrer dans le salon où étaient ses parents.

- Maman, papa, je voudrais vous parlez.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda son père sans lever les yeux de la télévision qu'il regardait.

La mère, elle, fixa son fils et voyant sa main qui tenait celle du blond, eut un petit sourire silencieux. Naruto tremblait, et serra plus fort la main de Sasuke, l'écrabouillant presque. Le brun n'eut aucune hésitation quand il annonça la nouvelle :

- J'aime Naruto.

Le père hocha la tête :

- Très bien fais comme tu veux.

La mère haussa les épaules :

- Et bien finalement tu t'es décidé. Serait-ce lui qui t'as offert cette fleur si précieuse ?

Sasuke se mit à rougir et acquiesça.

- D'accord. Alors je suppose qu'on va devoir engager quelqu'un pour les tâches ménagères maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu en penses chéri ?

- Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon Naruto est trop lent et nul, un incapable. Je n'aurais jamais dût écouter ses parents quand ils me disaient qu'il était très fort en tâches ménagères.

Naruto était surpris, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Monsieur… Vous êtes vraiment d'accord ? Pourtant je suis pauvre… Et je suis un garçon…

- Désolé de te le dire Naruto, mais nous vivons à une époque où je pense que mon fils a bien le droit de choisir qui il veut comme fem… enfin mari. Et puis je ne suis pas homophobe.

- Mais… Enfin je veux dire… J'ai toujours fais le ménage ici et…

Cette fois-ci c'est la mère qui le coupa :

- Je pense que tu as largement payé ta dette.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous acceptez trop vite ?

La femme s'avança vers lui et pour la première fois qu'il était ici fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fais, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais on était jeune quand on t'as… Adopté. On ne comprenait pas ce qu'on faisait sans doute, pourtant un jour Sasuke est venu nous voir et a très sincèrement dit que nous étions tout simplement immondes, que peut-être qu'il ne te connaissait pas vraiment mais que ce que tu subissais était juste vraiment méchant et qu'il nous détestait.

Sasuke s'énerva :

- Maman, raconte pas ça !

Naruto demanda :

- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

- Il l'a dit.

- Quand ?

- Oh… Je crois qu'il avait à peine treize ans…

Le blond tourna la tête vers Sasuke et lui demanda :

- Quand ?

- Quand je t'avais défendu d'Itachi et soigné.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui.

Naruto eut un immense sourire. La mère de Sasuke se recula :

- Maintenant considère que tu fais partit de la famille, c'est pour nous faire pardonner.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si facile…

Le père bougonna :

- Ca n'est pas si facile, Naruto, parce que je vais retirer mon accord si tu continues de te plaindre.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe de négation :

- Non non c'est bon. Merci, vraiment merci.

Et pris d'un élan de sympathie pour ces parents là qui l'avaient toujours ignoré il les embrassa tous deux sur la joue. Puis Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille :

- Bon maintenant je le récupère.

Et sur ces mots il l'entraîna avec lui jusque dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir ils croisèrent Itachi avec un regard mauvais, mais aucun n'y prêta attention. Naruto était tellement heureux qu'il croyait rêver, il était libre enfin, et Sasuke était dans les nuages parce qu'il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que ses parents acceptent si facilement. Une fois dans la chambre du brun, Naruto regarda tout autour de lui.

- C'est la première fois…

- Et ça te fait tant d'effet ?

- Te moque pas, ça fait au moins sept ans que je vis ici et j'ai jamais vu ta chambre.

- Pourtant c'était toi qui nettoyais les pièces

- Et bien pas les chambres.

Il en fit le tour, elle était vraiment immense, surtout comparé à son trou à rat, puis finalement il s'arrêta à la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

- Dit Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tes parents aient accepté aussi rapidement ?

- Si, un peu.

- Ta maman… Elle est gentille… Alors peut-être. Mais ton papa…

- Il est gentil aussi mais il le cache c'est tout.

- Pourtant... Vraiment… On dirait qu'ils ont bouclé cette histoire comme si c'était un truc tout simple.

- Oui… Mais tant mieux. Comme ça on peut vivre ensembles en toute tranquillité.

- C'est vrai mais…

Le brun s'approcha de Naruto et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Ca va aller Naruto, ça va aller.

- Tu es sûr.

- Je te protégerai, je te le promets.

Alors le blond sourit.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Merci.

Et Naruto se retourna toujours souriant et vola un baiser à Sasuke, puis se mit à rire :

- C'est moi qui te remercie.

Puis s'ensuivit une bataille de bisous et d'oreiller, puis de crayons. Les deux garçons se courraient après avec n'importe quoi et mourraient de rire. Naruto ne s'était jamais autant amusé, Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs, mais dorénavant tous deux étaient sûr que cela allait changer.

¤¤¤

- Ah non, Sasuke arrête qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ah pas là, noooon, arrête !!

- Mais laisse moi faire, tu sais bien comme je suis doué pourtant.

- Oui mais non, laisse moi faire, tu vas voir.

Et sur ses paroles, Naruto vola la manette au brun, mais ce fut trop tard et la console annonça GAME OVER.

- T'es vraiment nul Sasuke, à cause de toi on a perdu.

- Je suis déjà meilleur que toi, regarde à peine t'avait la manette on perdait.

Le blond lui tira la langue et ils recommencèrent une nouvelle partie. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles et leurs journées étaient toujours très mouvementés. Ils apprirent aussi que si le père de Sasuke avait si vite accepté c'était que la mère se doutant de quelque chose l'avait déjà préparé à la nouvelle. Ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais ensembles, et souvent ils se disputaient pour des petites choses pour se réconcilier en se faisant des câlins. Ce qu'ils préféraient les deux, c'était s'amuser. Au lycée tout le monde les savait inséparable désormais, et à la maison Naruto avait le droit de partager le repas avec les autres. S'il avait été très gêné au début, maintenant il se laissait aller et les discussions étaient mouvementées chaque fois. Tous ressemblaient à une vraie famille. Sauf Itachi, qui chaque jour se renfrognait un peu plus. Depuis que Naruto sortait avec son frère, il ne pouvait plus le frapper et en plus « la chose » se permettait de sourire et d'être heureux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait piqué ses parents d'accepter cette relation, mais lui la voyait vraiment d'un très mauvais œil. Enfin ses pensés restaient inconnus pour les deux amoureux, et de toute façon ils se moquaient bien de ce type violent et méchant. Pour l'instant le plus important était de gagner au jeu qu'ils avaient mis sur la console. Naruto n'avait jamais joué mais il avait tout de suite comprit comment ça fonctionnait, Sasuke lui ne jouait pas souvent mais connaissait plutôt bien le jeu. En fait les deux se battaient pour savoir qui était le meilleur alors qu'ils étaient aussi nuls l'un que l'autre.

- Tu vois, si tu avais été là dès le début y aurait pas eut de GAME OVER

Sasuke choppa la taille de Naruto et lui fit un câlin :

- Oui mon cœur.

Le blond en lâcha la manette parce que son cœur à lui venait d'arrêter de battre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, tu me déconcentres, tricheur.

Sasuke émit un petit ricanement, et l'écran à nouveau annonça un GAME OVER. Naruto soupira et donna un coup de pied dans la manette puis rendit son câlin au brun.

- Tiens, punition !

- J'aime tes punitions.

Et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte interminable, oubliant complètement le jeu vidéo…

- N'empêche que tu dois admette que je suis bien plus doué que toi

- C'est ça Naruto, c'est ça

…Ou presque…

¤¤¤

Sasuke regardait Naruto qui lui souriait assit là bas dans le fond de la classe. Il se lança donc dans l'exposé qu'il avait préparé plus motivé que jamais. C'était incroyable comme un simple sourire du blond le rendait heureux. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui, sans ses beaux yeux bleus, sans ses grimaces, sans ses sourires, sans ses câlins, sans le son de sa voix, sans son odeur. Il détestait quand ils étaient séparés même juste pour une heure, alors il n'osait s'imaginer exister sans lui. Ce petit blond l'avait envoûté. Et c'est comme ça qu'au beau milieu de la classe, perdu dans les océans des yeux de Naruto, il termina son exposé sur cette note :

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la classe. Sasuke se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait dire se mit à rougir et essaya de se rattraper.

- Euh … Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça… Enfin si… Mais non… Je le pense mais…

Enfin il ne faisait que s'enfoncer, et Naruto explosa de rire. Vraiment son Sasuke était unique. Le prof plutôt fâché renvoya l'Uchiwa à sa place, le silence continua de régner jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, entrecoupé seulement des paroles de l'enseignant et des rires de Naruto qui ne se calmait plus.

Le soir ils rentrèrent tous les deux mains dans la main, envie de prendre l'air et puis le blond voulait montrer à Sasuke que marcher c'était aussi bien que rouler en limousine. Il n'arrêta pas de le taquiner tout le long du chemin.

- Arrête Naruto, c'était horrible

- Mais non t'étais trop mignon

- J'aurais voulu disparaître tellement on m'a regardé bizarrement

- Peut-être mais moi je t'ai juste trouvé vraiment trop adorable.

Et il embrassa Sasuke sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir le brun, ce qui fit battre leur cœur plus fort.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

- Oh ça va…

- Allez fais pas la tête ! Je suis trop content.

- Y a pas de raison.

- Tant pis je suis content quand même.

Naruto continua de rire et de s'amuser et finis par réussir à dérider son amour.

- Pour la peine ce soir je te cuisine des onigiris

- Ooh non, quelle horreur

Le brun se reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes

- Qu'est ce que t'as contre mes onigiris ? Je croyais que c'était ton plat préféré

- Oui mais toi tu sais pas cuisiner !

- Eh !!!

Sasuke lui tira la langue et pour se venger Naruto pressa sa bouche dessus et embrassa le brun. Et enlacé ainsi au milieu de la rue, aucun des deux ne vit les quatre garçons qui les entourèrent. C'est seulement quand le blond se fit tirer en arrière qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur présence.

- Eh qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Demanda Naruto qu'on continuait de tenir.

- On s'amuse mon beau.

Le blond se débattit.

- Putain lâche moi.

Sasuke essaya de récupérer Naruto en tapant sur celui qui le tenait mais à son tour il se fit chopper.

- Lâchez moi.

- Du calme frangin, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Il regarda la personne qui le tenait et qui l'avait appelé « frangin », il reconnu immédiatement Itachi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'amuse c'est tout. Tu savais Sasuke qu'une chose qui ne fait plus son boulot ne sert plus à rien.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Regarde, tu vas comprendre.

Un des gars arriva avec un bidon d'essence et le versa sur Naruto. Alors qu'on le relâchait. Sasuke essaya de se détacher, mais son frère le tenait trop bien.

- Naruto court, barre toi.

Il n'eut pas le temps, un autre type avait déjà gratter une allumette et la jeta sur lui. Naruto prit feu instantanément et se mit à hurler de douleur. Sasuke hurla aussi fort que lui. Il se débattit de plus belle, il fallait qu'il l'aide, qu'il le sauve, qu'il le protège.

- NARUTOOOO

Non c'était un cauchemar ce n'était pas possible. Derrière lui son frère riait à gorge déployée tandis que Sasuke tremblait de tous ces membres. Il réussit à se détacher finalement en donnant un coup de coude à Itachi, puis couru vers Naruto. Ce dernier continuait de crier tant la douleur devait être atroce. Sasuke essaya de s'approcher de lui, il essaya aussi de trouver un moyen d'éteindre le feu, mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait le blond se reculait et il ne semblait n'y avoir rien dans cette rue qui aurait pu arrêter les flammes. Personne ne les aidait. Personne… Finalement le brun prit un pot de fleur sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et balança la terre sur Naruto il recommença et détruisit tous les pots de fleur de la rue. Finalement le feu s'arrêta, mais il était trop tard. Son blond était allongé sur le sol, complètement brûlé. Sasuke s'agenouilla près de lui :

- Naruto ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du cadavre devant lui.

- Naruto, répond moi…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- Naruto, s'il te plait...

Ce n'était pas possible, non ce n'était pas possible. Pas Naruto, pas lui. Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ?

- NARUTO, hurla-t-il.

Mais le corps resta silencieux. Il était mort… Il était mort… Brûlé vif comme ça, devant ses yeux, et il n'avait rien pu faire, rien du tout. Il avait promis de le protéger et il l'avait laissé souffrir comme ça devant lui. Il hurla plus fort encore, il s'égosilla, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur Naruto qui n'était plus. Puis soudainement il se calma. Il se releva silencieux, essuya ses yeux et se tourna vers Itachi. Son regard était étrangement vide, il avança et son frère arrêta de rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Je me suis juste débarrassé d'une chose inutile.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et continua d'approcher.

- Sasuke, soit pas fâché, t'en trouveras d'autres.

Toujours silencieux et maintenant tout prêt d'Itachi, il avança ses mains et serra le cou de ce dernier.

- Arr…ête ça…

Son frère essaya de se débattre, mais Sasuke pleins de tristesse, de haine et de colère déployait toute sa force. Les autres regardaient la scène et préfèrent prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que d'aider Itachi, ils n'avaient pas envie de finir en prison pour meurtre.

- Sa…Su…Ke

Il serra plus fort encore, il serra, serra, il avait envie de briser ce cou, de le broyer de toutes ces forces, de l'écraser comme un étau.

- Sa…

Finalement Itachi rendit son dernier souffle, mais Sasuke continua de le tenir, de comprimer son cou. La sonnerie de la police retentit, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Des policiers arrivèrent accompagnés de pompiers. Ils lui ordonnèrent d'arrêter mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. C'est quand on voulu toucher au corps de Naruto qu'enfin il desserra ses mains et se mit à hurler.

- Ne le touchez pas.

Il se mit à frapper tout ce qui était sur son passage et s'approcha de son amour, puis murmurant :

- Ne le touchez pas.

A nouveau des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, ce garçon complètement carbonisé pouvait-il vraiment être Naruto, son Naruto. Comme on reconnu les fils Uchiwa on appela la famille, laissant le brun tenir le corps entre ses doigts et pleurer dessus en lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand les parents arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils eurent un véritable choc. La mère devint plus pâle que la mort et ne sut pas bien comment ses jambes la tinrent debout. Le père essaya de se contenir, mais l'odeur de brûlé lui donnait la nausée et la scène ne l'aidait pas. On lui demanda ce qu'on devait faire avec Sasuke. Avec un ultime effort il réussit à articuler qu'il fallait l'éloigner de tout cela. Ainsi deux pompiers choppèrent le petit brun qui recommença à hurler et à se débattre.

- Noooon, laissez moi avec lui, laissez moi, noooon

Mais on l'emmena sans faire attention à ses cris ni à ses pleures. On le fit monter dans une ambulance et on l'attacha alors qu'il s'égosillait toujours plus, s'étouffant à moitié dans ses larmes. On n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui faire une piqûre pour qu'il se calme. Peu à peu le produit fit son effet et Sasuke tomba endormis. D'autres pompiers s'occupèrent des deux morts. Les parents montèrent dans l'ambulance où était leur plus jeune fils. Et les voitures démarrèrent, quittant ce lieu marqué par une scène horrible qui n'aurait jamais dût arriver…

¤¤¤

- Naruto.

C'est le seul mot qu'il réussissait à prononcer. Le psychiatre pourtant lui avait ré-appris d'autres lettres et d'autres mots, il les comprenait très bien mais le regardait toujours de ses yeux vides et répétait sans cesse :

- Naruto.

Finalement il abandonna et renvoya le garçon dans sa chambre.

Entouré par des murs capitonnés, attachés par une camisole Sasuke était assit au milieu de la pièce. On n'avait pas eut le choix, si on le mettait dans une chambre plus « normal » il essayait de se suicider en se cognant contre les murs. Ce jeune homme était arrivé il y avait de cela deux mois, mais il ne s'était pas du tout amélioré. Quand les ambulanciers et ses parents l'avaient emmené, le seul mot qu'il avait à la bouche était « Naruto » et dès qu'on le quittait des yeux il en profitait pour essayer de se tuer. On lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vécu, cela avait été un terrible traumatisme et depuis il n'était plus capable de parler, la seule chose dont il était vraiment conscient c'est qu'il voulait mourir, il semblait regarder les gens des yeux et les juger cruel de vouloir à tout pris le laisser en vie, lui qui n'avait pas su protéger la personne qui le faisait vivre…

Et assit là complètement seul dans cette chambre qui était dorénavant la sienne, Sasuke recommença à hurler.

Fin.

L'autatrice : BOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

L'autatrice se roulant par terre de rire : qu'est ce que je suis sadique

Sasuke : t'es horrible

L'autatrice : merci

Naruto : t'es méchante

L'autatrice : oui oui je sais je sais et ça m'éclate. Bon allez dites vous que si un jour j'ai une idée, je mettrai une deuxième fin plus joyeuse… (Ils se marièrent et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants).


End file.
